This invention relates to a video camera support and particularly to a simple, rigid support for locating of a video camera in close spaced relationship to a substantially fixed article to be recorded.
Video camera generally referred to as a camcorders, are widely used for recording action scenes as well as to record other information on a video tape. The camcorders are small portable video recording devices which are relatively inexpensive products, which has contributed significantly to great acceptance by individual users for home video recording and the like. In addition, copies of other items such as pictures, stamps, information document, special items such as furniture or glassware for insurance purpose are advantageously recorded on the video tapes. The reproduction of small print and objects require close spacing of the camcorder and particularly a macro lens thereof, relative to the small article or work. Manual support of the camcorder presents some difficulties, particularly where the work is supported on a flat horizontal support with the the material to be copied facing upwardly. Although stationary type of supports such as tripods which have been used with cameras are available, such available devices are adapted for horizontal camera orientation, are quite bulky and reasonably costly. Further, tripods are not particularly convenient or suitable for use with a camcorder where the party may have to move the camcorder relative to the work for desired reproduction. Other vertical enlarging support and camera have been used for making enlargements. Such devices are generally in place supports, are not constructed for camcorders and have the various disadvantages of tripods.
The present inventor has recognized the desirability of a small, inexpensive support adapted to be interconnected to a camcorder with a releasable connector to permit the stablized positioning and movement over a supporting surface such that the user can produce a clear close-up taping of the work while permitting rapidly setting the camcorder in relation to the work including moving the camcorder in precise orientation and spacing to the work.